Marie Lara-Rutter ends up in hospital
Transcript Nicole: "10-year old Marie Lara-Rutter, who is from North Korea or DPRK, ended up in hospital after nearly being beaten to death by her tormenters in the girl's bathroom, she was found by pupils after she failed to show up for her 8th period." is holding her Law plush while sitting, eating her lunch girls from a local gang come up to confront Marie Girl 1: "I knew we'd find you here, Marie." Marie: (surprised and frightened) "Jessica?! W-what do you want?" finds herself facing Jessica, the girl with platinum blonde hair with blood red extensions, venomous green eyes, and wearing gang colors and an American flag tattoo on her left shoulder girl 1: "I know what you dirty little gawks are doing to us Americans!" Marie: (shocked) "What?! No! I was put up for adoption and I visit my country once a year! I have done nothing wrong to this country!!!" Jessica: (angry) "Enough lies!" (other students who are watching gasp) Jessica: "Starting right now, me and the girls decided that they will be no more commie gawks! (She signals to another girl who is Hispanic and dressed in gang colors and points to the doll Marie is carrying) Seize the doll!" of the girls snatch Marie's doll and Marie holds on won't let go Marie: "No, stop! That's mine!" then one of the girls (who is African american and dressed in brass knuckles and blood red gang attire) physically brings her into a bathroom and beats her violently (Girls 2 and 3 pull her hair) Girl 2: "Communists like you don't deserve this toy, we'll give it to the ladies! Isn't that right, Jessica?" Jessica: "Why does that cutie Korean Andrew like you best, you don't deserve a boyfriend!" Marie: "No....you don't deserve him......" Jessica: "You stupid fucking bitch!" Marie: "MOM! DAD! HELP ME!" holds Marie by her collar Girl 1: "YOUR PARENTS ARE DEAD, SAY IT!" Marie: "No! Please, stop it, Wendy!" Wendy: "Say it!" then smashes her against a wall (Girl 3 pulls out a handgun and points it at Marie) Marie: Amy, please be careful where you point that gun. You might hurt somebody. Amy: That is the point, you whore!!! (she pulls the trigger but misses) Girl 4: "Give me your lapel pins!" Girl 5: "I got a butter knife, Linda, let's cut her leg open!" 5 then uses the butter knife on Marie, causing her to scream Marie: "It hurts mom, save me, uwahhhhh!" Girl 5: "SHUT UP!" 5 stabs Marie a couple of more times Girl 5: "Just die, no one wants you, your a slutty person, you don't deserve this plush, Just die, Hurry up, die! Stupid queer! Amy, Linda, fuck her up!" Marie: Why do you hate me, Gina? and Amy hold up Marie by the neck, then push her to the ground and violently stomp on her Gina: "Tear her clothes with the knife." tears her clothing using a knife without them falling off (Amy shoots Marie in the leg) Nicole: "The torture to the poor girl went on for more than 23 minutes until lunch was over." minutes later Girl 6: "I hope your happy now, you bitch!" Marie: Please...Bebe, no more... put's Marie's Law plush the sink and her on the toilet seat in one of the stalls Mr. Sam (Marie's Maths teacher): "Where's Marie? Andrew and James, go find Marie." Andrew: "Got it." James: "Marie Finding Team is on!" and Andrew look around the school Andrew: "Wei, have you seen Marie?" Wei: "I last saw her eating her life lunch near the girl's toilet, I went to the boy's toilet and after I went, Marie was gone and the doors were shut." Andrew: "But, we need a girl to get in the girl's bathroom." boys see a Japanese-Taiwanese girl go up to them Andrew: "Hey, Mi-Lan, We're looking for a North Korean girl, she's 11, she had a plush toy in her hands, and she was wearing a lapel pin of Kim Jong-il, can you go in the girl's bathroom, I cannot go in there." Mi-Lan: "Sure!" then goes into the bathroom Mi-Lan: "Found her doll, she's in one of the stalls guys!" Andrew: "Alright, she wears a blue pair of jeans, is there anyone else here!" Mi-Lan: "Nope, I don't see anyone!" goes to the stall Marie is in Mi-Lan: "Hey, it's open!" opens the door, revealing Marie bloodied and battered with blood running down her legs, chest and bruises, she screams in horror Mi-Lan: "MARIE! ANDREW! JAMES! COME IN HERE!" and James come into the bathroom Andrew: "MARIE! MARIE! WAKE UP!" Marie: (weakly} "Andrew, is that you?" Andrew: "Yes, I'm here!" Marie: "Where's my doll?" gives Marie her doll Andrew: Who did it? Marie: It was Jessica...Amy...Wendy...Bebe...Gina...and...Linda. Andrew: What? Those girls from a local gang? What did they look like? Marie: "Andrew, please, help me!" then passes out, then James runs to Mr. Sam's class James: "Mr. Sam, come with me this instant!" Sam then leaves the class with James and into the girl's toilets Mr. Sam: "Marie! I'll get her mom and dad on the phone!" Sam gets his phone and dials Zoe's number Mr. Sam: (on phone) "Mrs. Lara-Rutter, please, come to the school, your daughter is badly hurt and beaten!" Zoe: "If she dies, her biological parents are gonna kill me!" Marie: (slurred and quiet) "Mo-mm, whelllp mehhhh" (Translated: Mom, help me) Mr. Sam: "Please come here ASAP!” Zoe arrives at the school finds a pool of blood and grabs her iPhone and calls 911 (Police cars arrive on the scene) (Gina, Bebe, Wendy, Amy, Linda and Jessica panic upon seeing the police cars) Jessica: Shit! The cops are coming! Let's get out of here! In hospital laughs Laura: "Look, my stepsister's gonna be a mummy for Halloween!" laughs and laughs Laura: "Or shall we call you Queen Cleopatra? Daddy, Zoe, can I have Marie's room while she is in the hospital?" ???: Hello, I am Wynona from ABC Eyewitness News, and I am taking you to the hospital where we will get an exclusive interview from the adoptive family of the North Korean girl, who was brutally beaten and attacked by six girls at her school. (We see Wynona walk up to Laura, Danny and Zoe) Laura: (seems happy) When Laura dies, I am gonna get her bedroom and have mommy and daddy all to myself. No more Marie, no more stupid Marie! {Marie is now in a coma} Ri Kon-Yung is notified Kon-Yung is standing still Ri Kon-Yung: "" (Translation: I hope Ri Min-Li's good) Kwang-Sun is talking to another South Korean border guard Park Kwang-Sun: "" (Translation: I need to talk to Ri Kon-Yung) Border Guard: "" (Translation: You two can meet at the line that connects North and South) Park Kwang-Sun: "" (Translation: Thank you) Park Kwang-Sun goes outside, then Ri Kon-Yung goes up to him] Park Kwang-Sun: "" (Translation: I have been informed by Zoe that Ri Min-Li, is injured in school, she has been beaten by six girls, she stole the doll my son has given her and put it in the sink, she was found in one of the stalls by a teacher and students...these girls are identified as Amy, Linda, Gina, Bebe, Wendy, and Jessica.) Ri Kon-Yung: "" (Translation: What?) Park Kwang-Sun: "" (Translation: Look, she is still alive, her leg was stabbed, nose broken, bruises, she, according to Park Young-Soo, looked like a Yodok victim) The message has been sent to the school PA: Attention students, teachers and faculty. There has been a shocking incident in the girls' bathroom yesterday during lunchtime. A fifth-grade student Marie Lara-Rutter was viciously assaulted by six older female students at 12:53 pm. Her assailants were identified wearing gang colors, blood red bandanas, and carrying a concealed hunting knife. The victim only identified the names: Amy, Linda, Jessica, Bebe, Wendy and Gina. If you have any further information, please contact the main office or the school campus police. Thank you." Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Conflict Transcripts Category:Controversial Transcripts Category:Controversial transcripts Category:Torture Transcripts Category:Hospital Transcripts